We're Smiling but We're Close to Tears
by quick132
Summary: "Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time." Set in the future, after Beth. Based on the song "For the First TIme" by the Script. One-shot.


This was just a random inspiration based on the song _For the First Time_ by the Script.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song

Enjoy :)

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

Noah Puckerman took a large gulp from his Jack and Coke. He wiped the froth from the soda off of his lips and put the cup down, louder and harder than expected. The girl on the barstool next to him looked over, taken aback. He mumbled a small apology to her. She flipped her long, red hair over her tattooed shoulder and leaned towards him, smiling widely. She opened to mouth to speak, but Puck held up his left hand, indicating a wedding band.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line  
And we don't know how, how we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

Puck finished the last bit of his drink and placed it down, gently this time. The redhead had long given up on him. She had tried to get him to talk even after he showed his wedding band. Puck's eyes remained on the bar, however, even after she touched his arm. He moved over a stool after that. She finally sighed and moved on. He was thankful for that. Puck loved his wife and daughter.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time_

Puck stood up, slowly and turned to the bartender, a good friend of his. Puck reached for his wallet and dug around in his pocket and shrugged, unable to find it. The bartender watched this and smiled. Puck pointed at him and told him that he would pay next time, and just to add it to his tab. The bartender nodded, knowing that Puck said that every day.

_She's in line at the dole with her head held high  
While I just lost my job I didn't lose my pride  
But we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt_

Puck walked home, snow falling softly around him. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and saw his license, a credit card, and two dollars. He stopped in the middle of the road. Puck sighed and looked up at the white sky, running his hand across his stubble of hair on his head. He felt tears forming in his eyes so he sniffed and kept moving, trudging on towards home.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears_

Puck stood hovering over his bed. He looked at the girl in it, Quinn Fabray. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even deep in sleep. She was shivering slightly; they had to severely cut down on the heat that month. Puck got into the old, creaky bed and her eyes fluttered open. Quinn smiled blearily at him and rolled over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tightly, keeping her warm. Quinn tightened her grip on his arms and drifted back to sleep. Puck kissed her cheek and dozed off exhausted, not before a tear rolled down his cheek.

_Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time_

Puck heard a loud wail coming from the crib beside his bed. Quinn stirred and slowly opened her eyes and faced him. Puck kissed her eyes and got out of bed, the mattress creaking and moaning. He stepped to the crib and saw his daughter wiggling and tears streaming down her little face. Puck picked her up, smiling at her. She was beautiful, even in a frenzied crying fit.

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time  
For the first time  
Oh, for the first time  
Yeah, for the first time  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time_

Puck carried his daughter out of the bedroom, into the main room of their small apartment. He was unsure of what they were going to do when she got older, they didn't have another room for her bedroom. The little apartment just consisted of Puck and Quinn's bedroom, a kitchen and sitting room combined, and a tiny bathroom. Puck whispered into the baby's ear, "Beth, please don't grow up."

_Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby_

Beth finally stopped crying and had drifted into a deep sleep. Puck kissed her forehead and murmured to her, "One day things will get better. I'll finally find a job and Mommy will get a better one. We'll actually be able to pay the rent and afford good stuff. Or better yet, we'll move into a huge house and you'll have a big room all to yourself. We'll buy a piano and me and mommy will sing to you every night. But 'til then, Beth, mommy and I will never stop loving you. We'll get through this. I promise."

_Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby_

Puck lifted the sleeping Beth up and kissed her head. He began to cry into her soft, small bits of hair. He wept into her head for a long time before composing himself and shuffling back into the bedroom. He gently placed his sleeping daughter into the crib and stroked her damp hair. He climbed into bed, and Quinn rolled over to face him. Her eyes were full of tears and she kissed him softly on the lips. "I heard you," she whispered.

_Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby_

Puck held Quinn tightly in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She had fallen asleep after a lot of crying and whispering to each other. He took in a deep breath, her head rising with his chest. Puck caressed her hair, moist from his own tears. He looked out the window at the snow falling and sighed. Puck kissed Quinn's head and whispered to her, "I love you. We'll get through this. I promise."


End file.
